goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lawson calls Miss Lemon the N-Word and gets grounded
Cast Lawson-Eric Miss Lemon-Kate Miss Lemon's angry voice-Shouty Police Officer and Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy Plot Lawson gets in big trouble. Transcript Lawson: Man, I hate it when Miss Lemon gets my friends and me detention! I know just what to do! (at Miss Lemon's house) Miss Lemon: Lawson, what do you want from me?! Lawson: Why do you give my friends and me detention?! You should stop doing that, you N*****! Miss Lemon: Hey! Don't say the N-Word! Lawson: Why should I, N*****! Miss Lemon: Stop that right now! Lawson: Make me, N*****! Miss Lemon: If you insult me one more time, I shall attack you! Lawson: Make me, N*****! Miss Lemon: That does it! You have crossed the line! Now to give you a piece of my mind! Lawson: Not until you can catch me first, N*****! Miss Lemon began to chase after Lawson, yelling angrily. Miss Lemon: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (Shouty's voice) Come back here, you obnoxious brat! I'll get you! I'll get a mace to attack you with it! Miss Lemon ran back inside the house. Lawson: Phew! That was close! I need to lay down. Inside Miss Lemon's house, Miss Lemon picked up a mace. Then she went out of the house, and he continued to chase after Lawson. Lawson: Oh no! Miss Lemon's going mad! She's got a mace! Miss Lemon: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Lawson: I better get away before that madwoman kills me! Miss Lemon: (AVGN's voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! Miss Lemon kept on chasing after Lawson. Miss Lemon: (Shouty's voice) I'LL MACE YOU GOOD! Lawson: AAAAAARGH! Lawson: She's getting as mad as Spinelli! Madwoman! Madwoman! Miss Lemon: (Shouty's voice) WHEN I GET YOU, YOU'RE DONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!! DONE!!! D-O-N-E! DONE! WHEN I CALL THE COPS TO ARREST YOU, YOU'LL BE ROTTING IN JAIL FOR THIS! JUST YOU WAIT! YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR CALLING ME THE N-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOORD!!!!! Lawson ran as fast as he could. Miss Lemon: (Shouty's voice) YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME THIS TIME, YOU NAUGHTY BOY! STOP RIGHT THERE, SO I CAN ATTACK YOU WITH A MACE AND BEAT YOU UP! Lawson: Help! Help! Police, help! Save me! Madwoman! Madwoman! She's chasing me with a mace! Do something! That madwoman's going crazy! Stop that madwoman before she gets me! Do something, please! Before she kills me! Then Lawson ran past the police officer, and the police officer halted Miss Lemon. Police Officer: Stop! Hey, what's going on!? What's the big idea chasing after that boy like that!? Miss Lemon: Because he keeps calling me the N-Word! Let me at him! Let me at him! Police Officer: Hey, there's no need to chase after that boy like that! Where did you get the mace come from? Miss Lemon: Because he keeps calling me the N-Word! I had to use the mace to chase after that brat because he keeps calling me the N-Word! Police Officer: Hey! There's no need to do to that boy like that! I think you need to put the mace back in your house. Actually, I will get the guards to take it back to your house! There's no need to get angry or violent to that boy just because he keeps calling you the N-Word! Miss Lemon: (Shouty's voice) LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM RIGHT NOW!!! Police Officer: I'm afraid your rage is getting worse. You have to go to the insane hospital for a while, that will calm you down. You're getting mad and insane. Come with me now. Miss Lemon: Noooooooooooo! Who will someone do my career?! Police Officer: No one! You have given too many innocent people detention for no reason! I'm sorry to say this to you, but your detention room has to be... (Pause) Police Officer: ...demolished! Miss Lemon: What?! Demolished?! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Then the police officer took Miss Lemon away and sent her to the insane hospital. Then Miss Lemon and the police officer entered the insane hospital, and then the police officer showed her the ward. Police Officer: This is the ward which is where you are staying. Stay there for a while, this is what you get for trying to attack a boy! (The police officer shut the door and Miss Lemon was upset) Miss Lemon (sadly): It's my own fault. I should have stayed calm instead of tried to attack an innocent boy. Muriel, Peter, heeeelp. (at the Lawson residence) Mr. Lawson: Erwin, how dare you insult Miss Lemon and call her the N-Word?! You know saying the N-Word is racist! Now thanks to you, her detention room is going to be demolished! Lawson: Good thing! I hate detention, and so do my friends Mundy, Gelman and Skeens! Mr. Lawson: You are grounded grounded grounded until Christmas! Go to your room now and I will dial Santa to put you on the naughty list! Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff